There has been considerable interest, for some time, in the development of retroviral vector systems based on lentiviruses, a small subgroup of the retroviruses. This interest arises firstly from the notion of using HIV-based vectors to target anti-HIV therapeutic genes to HIV susceptible cells and secondly from the prediction that, because lentiviruses are able to infect non-dividing cells (Lewis & Emerman 1993 J.Virol. 68, 510), vector systems based on these viruses would be able to transduce non-dividing cells (e.g. Vile & Russel 1995 Brit. Med. Bull. 51, 12). Vector systems based on HIV have been produced (Buchschacher & Panganiban 1992 J.Virol. 66, 2731) and they have been used to transduce CD4+ cells and, as anticipated, non-dividing cells (Naldini et al, 1996 Science 272, 263). In addition lentiviral vectors enable very stable long-term expression of the gene of interest. This has been shown to be at least three months for transduced rat neuronal cells. The MLV based vectors were only able to express the gene of interest for six weeks.
HIV-based vectors produced to date result in an integrated provirus in the transduced cell that has HIV LTRs at its ends. This limits the use of these vectors as the LTRs have to be used as expression signals for any inserted gene unless an internal promoter is used. The use of internal promoters has significant disadvantages. The unpredictable outcome of placing additional promoters within the retroviral LTR transcription unit is well documented (Bowtell et al, 1988 J.Virol. 62, 2464; Correll et al, 1994 Blood 84, 1812; Emerman and Temin 1984 Cell 39, 459; Ghattas et al, 1991 Mol.Cell.Biol. 11, 5848; Hantzopoulos et al, 1989 PNAS 86, 3519; Hatzoglou et al, 1991 J.Biol.Chem 266, 8416; Hatzoglou et al, 1988 J.Biol.Chem 263, 17798; Li et al, 1992 Hum.Gen.Ther. 3, 381; McLachlin et al, 1993 Virol. 195, 1; Overell et al, 1988 Mol.Cell Biol. 8, 1803; Scharfman et al, 1991 PNAS 88, 4626; Vile et al, 1994 Gene Ther 1, 307; Xu et al, 1989 Virol. 171, 331; Yee et al, 1987 PNAS 84, 5197). The factors involved appear to include the relative position and orientation of the two promoters, the nature of the promoters and the expressed genes and any selection procedures that may be adopted. The presence of internal promoters can affect both the transduction titers attainable from a packaging cell line and the stability of the integrated vector.
HIV and other lentiviral LTRs have virus-specific requirements for gene expression. For example, the HIV LTR is not active in the: absence of the viral Tat protein (Cullen 1995 AIDS 9, S19). It is desirable, therefore, to modify the LTRs in such a way as to change the requirements for gene expression. In particular tissue specific gene expression signals may be required for some gene therapy applications.
HIV vectors have a number of significant disadvantages which may limit their therapeutic application to certain diseases. HIV-1 has the disadvantage of being a human pathogen carrying potentially oncogenic proteins and sequences. There is the risk that introduction of vector particles produced in packaging cells which express HIV gag-pol will introduce these proteins into the patient leading to seroconversion. For these reasons, there is a need to develop lentiviral-based vectors which do not introduce HIV proteins into patients.